No. 48
The No. 48's were a group of clones featured in ''Hitman: Codename 47, Hitman: Contracts, and briefly made an appearance in the 2015 movie, Hitman: Agent 47. The 48s were a Class I human clone created by Ort-Meyer, designed as a loyal counterpart to Agent 47. They all lack free will. Agent 47 encountered them when he entered Ort-Meyer's laboratory during the mission Meet Your Brother. The 48s are the dead clones found all over the asylum in Asylum Aftermath. Background The number 48s, like their predecessor 47, are a Class I Series IV clone. They were supposed to be genetically superior to Agent 47, possessing above-average combat accuracy, a much lower reaction to pain, increased damage resistance and heightened speed. He was designed to be a type of "puppet" for Dr. Ort-Meyer, doing everything they are told and having no choice but to follow. Appearances Hitman: Codename 47 The No. 48s had extreme loyalty to Ort-Meyer, and constantly displayed a psychotic smile in combat, even after death. In appearance, they wear the same clothes as Agent 47: a black blazer with a red tie and white dress shirt. During Agent 47's battle with them, they all wielded MP5s, and the silenced equivalent. In Hitman: Contracts, it is shown that the 48s instead wielded CZ2000 pistols instead of MP5s, because of those pistols and ammo lain with the dead clones spread through the asylum. As evidenced in Hitman: Contracts, it would seem that a part of the clones are accelerated into adulthood from birth via sophisticated incubation chambers scattered throughout the asylum, unlike Agent 47 who was born a child and matured into adulthood; thus while being genetically superior to Agent 47, they are much younger and lack the years of experience of their counterpart. Hitman: Contracts In Hitman: Contracts, the No. 48s are found laid across the deeper parts of the Asylum. Father out from Ort-Meyer's personal operating theater, there are still living Series IV clones inside incubation tanks in the asylum. It is unknown what their fate was. The player can also witness Series IV clones that are still in the fetus stage of development, right before seeing the clones that have been accelerated to adulthood. Hitman: Agent 47 In the 2015 movie adaptation Hitman: Agent 47, a No. 48 clone made an appearance at the ending of the movie, sent by Diana Burnwood to kill Agent 47 for disobeying orders. The clone wielded an AMT Hardballer. Right before being shot, the clone says "Diana says hello." in a monotone voice, lifts his pistol, which causes Agent 47 to, at double speed, throw up his pistol and kill the clone. Abilities *'''Physical Enhancements: This particular clone was encoded with all of Agent 47's enhanced physical abilities, as well as some improvements. **'Accelerated Aging:' The No. 48 clones were accelerated into adulthood by Dr. Ort-Meyer. **'Heightened Speed:' The 48s have been seen to move slightly faster than Agent 47 himself, and to somersault to get out of rough situations. **'Heightened Strength:' The 48s are physically as powerful as Agent 47. **'Heightened Resilience:' The 48s have a much lower reaction to pain & can tolerate more damage than Agent 47 himself. They are immune to small firearms, but are capable of dying from something as powerful as a large Minigun. **'Heightened Combat Skills:' The 48s have been encoded with all the combat skills of Agent 47. **'Lack of Free Will:' This is one of the qualities, which makes Dr. Ort-Meyer see them as the perfect super soldier. However, this is also a weakness, as they cannot think for themselves in combat. Gallery Hitman: Codename 47 C47-MeetTheArmy.png|The army of No. 48 clones. HC47 - No. 48 - Passing to Hitman Symbol Door.png|A No. 48 entering the ID check chamber. HC47 - No. 48 - Preparing To ID Check.png|A No. 48 preparing for ID check. Hitman: Contracts DeadNo48HitmanContracts.png|A dead No. 48 in Hitman: Contracts. No48IncubationHitmanContracts.png|A Series IV clone in an incubation tube. SeriesIVCloneFetusHitmanContracts.png|Series IV clone in fetus stage. es:48 it:48 Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 targets Category:Victims of 47 Category:Characters Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:Hitman: Agent 47 characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman: Contracts Category:Clone